


under pressure | queen group chat au

by dreamer_deaky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, DEAKYS PLATFORMS BITCH, M/M, groupchat, mary is kinda just there i guess, really chaotic, theyre american?, um idk about ships yet so lmk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_deaky/pseuds/dreamer_deaky
Summary: freddie creates a crackhead gc lol
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. homework daddy

**Author's Note:**

> \- they're going to be in an american high school system because i don't know how school works in england
> 
> \- they're going to be going junior year in high school ( 11th )
> 
> \- i don't plan of having any angst but if anyone actually reads this and wants ships or something lmk pls
> 
> thank you baes <333

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ’wait if brian does ppls homework for money would that make him like a sugar daddy but for homework’

**<** **freddie** added **roger** to **' unnamed chat'** **>**

 **<** **freddie** added **john** to **' unnamed chat'** **>**

**<** **freddie** added **brian** to **' unnamed chat'** **>**

 **freddie:** good morning sluts !

 **john:** freddie its 1:00 in the morning

 **roger:** lmaoooo dumb bitch

 **freddie:** yeah 1:00 in the MORNING

 **freddie:** anyway... how r we feeling about school next week whores 

**john:** meh

 **roger:** pls tell me u did not wake me up for this shit

 **freddie:** ...

 **john:**...

 **roger:**...

 **roger:** wheres brian 

**john:** honestly probably sleeping like a normal person would be at 1:00 am 

**roger:** LIKE I WOULD BE IF FREDDIE HADNT WOKEN ME UP

 **< john** changed **roger** 's name to **whiny-ass bitch >**

 **brian:** I hate you all.

 **whiny-ass bitch:** i hate you too bitch

 **freddie:** BRI

 **john:** hola 

**freddie:** now we can get to the important shit

 **whiny-ass bitch:** oh... so ur planning so u can see which ones of us has classes with jim

 **john:** lmao exposed u stalker 

**freddie:** um... howd u-

 **brian:** Roger's dumb not blind...

 **brian:** Well... he's kinda blind tbh

 **whiny-ass bitch:** at least i dont use auto-caps bitch

 **< whiny-ass bitch** changed **freddie** 's name to **stalker asf >**

 **< john **changed chat name to **' operation get freddie a bae' >**

 **stalker asf:** um

 **whiny-ass bitch:** DGHFHKIGVJK

 **john:** i mean...

 **stalker asf:** so who has his number

 **whiny-ass bitch:** brian 

**john:** why do you literally know everyone in brian’s phone 

**whiny-ass bitch:** ... 

**whiny-ass bitch:** BRIAN DOES JIMS HOMEWORK FOR MONEY STIP IT 

**john:** stip 

**stalker asf:** stip 

**whiny-ass bitch:** ...

 **stalker asf:** BRIAN WHATS HIS NUMBER 

**john:** wait if brian does ppls homework for money would that make him like a sugar daddy but for homework 

**whiny-ass bitch:** A HOMEWORK DADDY JEUEYEJZLAJ 😭😭

 **< john** changed **brian** ’s name to **homework daddy** **>**

 **stalker asf:** wait wouldn’t jim be the homework daddy

 **whiny-ass bitch:** idc this is funnier hdizjrbdhdj

 **john:** roger ur literally illiterate 

**whiny-ass bitch:** fuck u too

 **john:** also i want a cool name 

**< whiny-ass bitch** changed **john’s** name to **no. 1 disco man >**

 **no. 1 disco man:** YAY! :)

 **homework daddy:** I left for .2 seconds

 **stalker asf:** WHATS HUS FUXKING NUMBER SOMEONE TELL ME

 **homework daddy:** Omfg chill pls! Its (xxx)-xxx-xxxx

 **whiny-ass bitch:** ur autocaps are hurting my head. turn them off

 **no. 1 disco man:** pls

 **homework daddy:** only bc deaky said pls :)

 **stalker asf:** wait what should say

 **whiny-ass bitch:** tell him to start doing his own homework

 **no. 1 disco man:** ask him about his schedule or something

 **homework daddy:** yeah listen to deaky

 **stalker asf:** im telling him about delilah 

**whiny-ass bitch:** ur going to try to get a man by telling him about ur pussy ??

 **no. 1 disco man:**...

 **stalker asf:** im asking him if he wants to see my pussy

 **homework daddy:** um we-

 **no. 1 disco man:** hes GAY freddie im pretty sure he doesnt want to see any type of pussy

 **< whiny-ass bitch** changed **stalker asf** ’s name to **pussy obsessed gay >**

 **homework daddy:** you're not wrong

 **whiny-ass bitch:** im never wrong

 **homework daddy:** idk about that one

 **pussy obsessed gay:** he blocked me we-

 **< pussy obsessed gay **inserted screenshot **>**

 **whiny-ass bitch:** I CANT BREATHE U DUMB BITCH FHKGSKDNKGJS

 **no. 1 disco man:** i was right yet again whores


	2. brian and tiny clog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ’in conclusion laid ease im dropping out of school and becoming a stripper so i can have more money’

**‘operation get freddie a bae’ **

**no. 1 disco man:** who wants to come to target with me

 **pussy obsessed gay:** um ya im kinda busy

 **whiny-ass bitch:** hes sucking a dick

 **pussy obsessed gay:** you know it babes <3

 ******roger's babysitter:** we-

 **professional vlogger** **:** god ur a whore **  
**

**pussy obsessed gay:** quit slut shaming laid ease

 **homework daddy:** i cant deaky i'm doing homework 

**whiny-ass bitch:** its the summer what the fuck **  
**

**no. 1 disco man:** he is the homework daddy after all **  
**

**whiny-ass bitch:** ill go with u **  
**

**no. 1 disco man:** im not letting you drive my moms car **  
**

**whiny-ass bitch:** 😔 **  
**

 **homework daddy:** why can't your mom just go? **  
**

**no. 1 disco man:** shes lazy and i need hair ties bc you guys steal all of mine **  
**

**whiny-ass bitch:** well it’s not my fault we all have long hair **  
**

**no. 1 disco man:** YOU NEVER EVEN WEAR YOUR HAIR UP ROGER

 **homework daddy:** ur also the most prepared **  
**

****pussy obsessed gay** : **ur like the gc mom

**no. 1 disco man: 😌**

**whiny-ass bitch:** except ur always high **  
**

 **no. 1 disco man:**...

< **homework daddy** changed **no. 1 disco** **man** ’s name to **high gc mom >**

 ** **pussy obsessed gay** : **i mean accurate honestly 

****high gc mom** :** IM OUTSIDE UR HOUSE ROGER

 **whiny-ass bitch:** i can see that **  
**

**whiny-ass bitch:** WE MADE IT TARGET WITHOUT DYING WHORES

 **pussy obsessed gay:** so deaky didnt let u drive **  
**

**homework daddy:** lmao remember when roger got 3 speeding tickets

 **whiny-ass bitch:** ...

 ** **high gc mom** : **rogers pretending to be filming a youtube video... want to kill myself <3 **  
**

**pussy obsessed gay:** omg emma chamberlain tease 😳😩😎😍

< **homework daddy** changed **whiny** **-ass bitch** ’s name to **professional vlogger >**

 ** **high gc mom** : **i hate it here ****

 **professional vlogger** **:** i wanted to get brian a tiny clog but i have no money

 **homework daddy:** its the thought that counts bae

 **pussy obsessed gay:** tag urself: im the clog 😎😍👟

 **homework daddy:** im my own foot in the clog 😍🥵🦶

 ** **high gc mom:**** im roger stealing freddie’s money to buy brian the clog 😩🤑😎

 **professional vlogger** **:** im freddie yelling at me to not steal his money 😡🤬😤

 **pussy obsessed gay:** wait so i was thinking of each of us as emojis

 **homework daddy:** r u high

 **high gc mom:** yes

 **homework daddy:** not u dumbass

 **pussy obsessed gay:** wait so this is deaky: 💃🏻🧀🍞👢🚬

 ** **high gc mom:**** wait u even got my boots :D

 **homework daddy:** this is roger: 🤬👩🏼🚬😎🚘

 ** **high gc mom:**** this is freddie: 🏳️‍🌈🎤✨👬🧚

 **professional vlogger:** this is brian: 👩🏻‍🦱👟📚🌌💫 (they don’t have a clog emoji 😔) 

**pussy obsessed gay:** i appreciate how gay mine is

 **professional vlogger:** in conclusion laid ease im dropping out of school and becoming a stripper so i can have more money

 ** **no. 1 disco man:**** yay then u can buy me weed and brian that tiny clog

 **professional vlogger:** if i buy the clog and you don’t name it roger ill cry

 **homework daddy:** um we- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS FILLER AND SO SHITTY IM SORRY U GUYS 😭😭


	3. don't be rogerphobic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ it’s not my fault the last time i stayed at ur house ur fucking hedgehog ate my contacts “

‘ **operation** **get freddie a bae’**

 **pussy obsessed gay:** would roger and brian care to explain why they are not at school yet

 **high gc mom:** the assembly starts in five minutes we-

 **professional vlogger:** so there was a dead chicken or something on the side of the road and brian wanted to pet it until it died 

**professional vlogger:** brian says it was a badger not a chicken 

**pussy obsessed gay:** HOW FAR AWAY ARE YOU

 **professional vlogger:** like fifteen 

**high gc mom:** you have one minute so make it work 

__________

 **pussy obsessed gay:** I SEE BRIAN WHER THE FUCK IS ROGER

 **professional vlogger:** IM IN THE OFFICE THEY LET BRIAN GO WTF 

** <pussy obsessed gay **changed **professional vlogger** ’s name to **delinquent** **>**

 **delinquent:** THATS ROGERPHOBIC

 **pussy obsessed gay:** ROGERPHOBIC I CASNRT BRETHEERE

 **high gc mom:** GEIEKEVEHALRH

 **< high gc mom **changed **homework daddy** ’s name to **no. 1 rogerphobe >  
**

 **no. 1 rogerphobe:** pay attention whores

 **delinquent:** ugh, ok rogerphobic bitch

__________

 **delinquent:** IM IN DETENTION NOW WHORES

 **no. 1 rogerphobe:** its been one day at school i cannot believe u 

**high gc mom:** ill bust u out of jail roger

 **delinquent:** fanks bae

 **delinquent:** ur the only non-rogerphobe 

**delinquent:** a teacher is yelling at me lol

 **pussy obsessed gay:** get off ur phone dumbass

 **delinquent:** also this girl mary boston or something asking about freddie

 **no. 1 rogerphobe:** mary austin??

 **high gc mom:** how the fuck do u know everyone's name

 **pussy obsessed gay:** what'd she ask

 **delinquent:** SHE JUST ASKED IF U HAVE A GIRLFRIEND 

**pussy obsessed gay:** TEHHEJEJRVEH

 **high gc mom:** wow she must be blind

 **pussy obsessed gay:** wdym whore 😡

 **no. 1 rogerphobe:** WE HAVE EYES WE CAN SEE YOU STARING AT JIM

 **high gc mom:** i was going to say you act like a literal power bottom but that too i guess

 **delinquent:** i told her the only pussy u like is delilah 

**delinquent:** SHE ASKED ME IF DELILAHS UR GIRLFRIEND 

**high gc mom:** i meannnnn

 **delinquent:** i told her freddie’s gay,,, she seems chill-ish 

**delinquent:** she looks kinda sad lmaoooo

 **pussy obsessed gay:** tell her she can be my girl friend but not my girlfriend ;)))

 **delinquent:** detention’s over ,,, tell her urself lazy bitch

 **high gc mom:** we-

 **pussy obsessed gay:** also how r u getting home, can’t drive a car ass bitch

 **< high gc mom **changed **delinquent** ’s name to **can’t drive a car ass bitch >**

 **can’t drive a car ass bitch:** fuck u

 **high gc mom:** :)))

 **no. 1 rogerphobe:** THIS BITCH IS FORCING ME TO DRIVE HIM TO GET CONTACTS

 **can’t drive a car ass bitch:** it’s not my fault the last time i stayed at ur house ur fucking hedgehog ate my contacts

**pussy obsessed gay: 🦔**

**high gc mom: 🦔**

**no. 1 rogerphobe:** its not my fault u have poor and not superb eyesight 

**high gc mom:** who tf uses the word superb 

**pussy obsessed gay:** brian

 **can’t drive a car ass bitch:** brian

 **no. 1 rogerphobe:** brian 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SORRY FOR THE LONGISH WAIT 
> 
> but if ur reading this i love you 
> 
> FANKS BAES 🥳🥳🥳


	4. deaky day celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "also there’s an owl outside my house wtf im scared,,, what if it eats me"

** ‘operation get freddie a bae’  **

**pussy obsessed gay:** u guys it’s loving deaky hrs

 **can’t drive a car ass bitch:** ew why

 **can’t drive a car ass bitch:** jk happy birthday bae

 **no. 1 rogerphobe:** YAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY

 **< pussy obsessed gay **changed group chat name to **’deaky day celebration’ >**

 **high gc mom:** fanks baes 🥳🥺🤩🥰😀😍😐😢🥰🤔🍩

 **can’t drive a car ass bitch:** how old r u again,,, like 14

 **high gc mom:** im 16 grrr 😡😤😳😡🤬😱😓🤬

 **pussy obsessed gay:** ur baby >:)))

 **high gc mom:** grrr no im not 😡🤬😤😳😨😓😢

 **no. 1 rogerphobe:** are you ok wtf 

**can’t drive a car ass bitch:** are u high 

**high gc mom:** on sleep deprivation? yes. 😳🤚

 **high gc mom:** also there’s an owl outside my house wtf im scared 

**high gc mom:** what if it eats me

 **high gc mom:** oh it’s just roger 

**can’t drive a car ass bitch:** ill still eat u bitch

 **high gc mom:** i thought he was an owl cause his eyes are like 10 times larger than a normal human's eyes should be 

**pussy obsessed gay:** fr roger really said 👁️👄👁️

 **can’t drive a car ass bitch:** LET ME IN UR HOUSE BITCH

 **high gc mom:** no

 **high gc mom:** WHY ARE ALL THREE OF U OUTSIDE MY HOUSE

 **high gc mom:** ITSD 12:30 IN THE MORNING ~€}€<£{*{*{€€}!\

 **pussy obsessed gay:** LET US IN U WHORE

 **high gc mom:** how’d u get here so fast,,, this is a literal horror movie 

**pussy obsessed gay:** rogers a stalker

 **no. 1 rogerphobe:** wbk

 **< pussy obsessed gay **changed **can’t drive a car ass bitch** ‘s name to **deaky’s stalker >**

 **no. 1 rogerphobe:** we live across the street from u dumbass

 **no. 1 rogerphobe:** also u gave me the key to ur house for some reason so we’re coming in

 **high gc mom:** WHY CANT U GO TO ROGERS HOUSE OR SOMETHING %{^{€{>{  
  
 **deaky’s stalker:** ur moms nicer and she doesn’t wake up when we break into ur house

 **high gc mom:** yeah i think she might half deaf of somthing cause ur loud asf 

**high gc mom:** also my mom likes roger the most for some reason

 **no. 1 rogerphobe:** THE FUCK ??? i feel so robbed 😡

 **pussy obsessed gay:** why? im so confused

 **deaky’s stalker:** its probably bc i got her a mothers day gift one year 

**high gc mom:** it is,,, even though u were in like 7th grade

 **pussy obsessed gay:** SHES NOT EVEN UR MOM

 **deaky’s stalker:** ur just mad that deaky's mom likes me the most >:)))

 **no. 1 rogerphobe:** IT WAS LITERALLY JUST A MUG AND IT ALREADY BROKE

 **deaky’s stalker:** u hate that im succeeding rogerphobic bitch ,,, suck my dick

 **no. 1 rogerphobe:** ok ;))

 **deaky’s stalker:** ok ;)))

 **deaky’s stalker:** my mom says deaky doesnt sit still 

**high gc mom:** i really said 🤸‍♂️🤸‍♂️🤸‍♂️

 **deaky’s stalker:** she also doesnt like cats so freddie is not her favorite

 **pussy obsessed gay:** shes just mad my fashion sense is better than hers

 **no. 1 rogerphobe:** FREDDIE

 **high gc mom:** FREDDIE

 **deaky’s stalker:** I CANT BREATEH

 **deaky’s stalker:** GO OFF FREDDIEJHHBJ

 **high gc mom:** also where the fuck are you guys 

**high gc mom:** u said brian let u in like 3 minutes ago

 **high gc mom:** im going downstairs

 **high gc mom:** WHAT THWE FUCK I HATE BALLONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not dead so thx so much for reading
> 
> i decided not to write an actual story because i cannot write for the death of me. 
> 
> ANYWAY LOVE U BAES THX FOR READING <3333


	5. donald trump lovechild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ’ what can i say,, ted bundy is one seq c man 😍😌😎🤪😘🥰 ’

**freddie’s no. 1 bitches**

**pussy obsessed gay:** so homecoming is after fall break 😳

 **deaky’s stalker:** oooo r u gonna take jim ?

 **pussy obsessed gay:** maybe 😌✋

 **high gc mom:** but we always go together 👬👬,,, see that’s us four

 **pussy obsessed gay:** ur stalker boy will take u

**deaky’s stalker: 😁😁😁😁**

**high gc mom: 😍😍😍😍**

**no 1. rogerphobe:** eh if you ask jim i bet he’ll say yes.

 **deaky’s stalker:** why do u put periods at the end of ur texts ,,,, r u a serial killer

 **no 1. rogerphobe:** yes.

 **deaky’s stalker:** that's hot

 **pussy obsessed gay:** r u one of those ppl that’s attracted to killers

 **deaky’s stalker:** what can i say,, ted bundy is one seq c man 😍😌😎🤪😘🥰

 **pussy obsessed gay:** i hate it here 

**high gc mom:** LITERALLY FUCK OFF ROGER

 **no 1. rogerphobe:** WHY ARE WE FRIENDS WITH YOU.

**deaky’s stalker: 😔😔😔**

**high gc mom:** roger,,, you in seventh grade looked like baron trump **😔😔  
**

 **deaky’s stalker:** baron trump must be hot then **😡😳😩🥵😭🤩🤪😎**

 **high gc mom:** GO AWAY

 **pussy obsessed gay:** i hate it here 

**no 1. rogerphobe:** he’s like 17 heads taller than you

 **< pussy obsessed gay **changed **deaky’s stalker** ’s name to **donald trump lovechild** **> **

**high gc mom:** DONALD TRUMP LOVECHILD I HATE IT HERE

 **donald trump lovechild:** DHDHDBJS

 **high gc mom:** ANYWAY,,, i get my wisdom teeth pulled tomorrow 

**pussy obsessed gay:** UR GONNA BE DRUGGED YES !!!!

 **no 1. rogerphobe:** i remember when freddie got his removed and wouldn’t stop talking about gordon ramsay 

**pussy obsessed gay:** he is bae 😘😁😡😇😎🤩🥳🥵

 **high gc mom:** only white man with rights 😁😘😡😍🥵🤩😁😇🥰😌

 **no 1. rogerphobe:** when he calls you an idiot sandwich 🥪😍🥪😍🥪

 **donald trump lovechild:** i asked my mom if she's ever met donald trump 

**pussy obsessed gay:** WHATD SHE SAY

 **donald trump lovechild:** ‘ i wish!! ’

 **no 1. rogerphobe:** 😭😭

 **high gc mom:** HBSBSHSSS

 **pussy obsessed gay:** NO WORDS

 **high gc mom:** brian def has the most chill mom

**no 1. rogerphobe: 😳**

**donald trump lovechild:** she just makes cookies and plays animal crossing

 **pussy obsessed gay:** i felt that

**high gc mom: 🎷🐛**

**high gc mom:** it's playing 😌

**pussy obsessed gay: 🎺🦕**

**no 1. rogerphobe: 🎤🐢**

**donald trump lovechild:** tiny band 🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW THE FUCK DO I COME UP WITH THIS GEHEEBEBD
> 
> thx for reading as always baes 😁😁


End file.
